How Hagrid got Fluffy
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: This is how Hagrid got fluffy. I've always wanted to do a story about LUna, and then I wanted to do one about the giant three headed dog, so i decided to make this fanfic. It's a mixture of both. Don't ask how Hermione Granger got put into this, she sort of just walked onto the page. And I love the idea of Luna finding a weird musty old book of spells.


Luna Lovegood, clutching an immense dusty old book she had found in her fathers attic over the summer stood in front of the he portrait of the Fat Lady, who was snoring. You might ask what on earth she was doing here, as we all know she is in Ravenclaw. However this is her third year, and she met Ginny in her second year, so they have been friends for awhile. Now, back to the story. Luna waited, patiently staring up at the ceiling with a dreamy look, and fingering her butterbeer cap necklace. Suddenly Ginny came along the corridor. Luna watched her advance. " Hello Luna! " Ginny said. " What did you want me to meet you here for?" Luna smiled, and traced a pattern in the dust on the book jacket. " We must go inside the Gryffindor common room," She whispered. . " Fortuna Major!" Ginny said. The Fat Lady woke up. " The same to you!" She mumbled sleepily as she fell asleep. Luna looked mildly interested. " Did you know that's Latin for Greater Luck?" She remarked to Ginny. Ginny frowned, having momentarily forgotten Luna was in Ravenclaw. " Oh, no I didn't" Ginny said as they stepped in to the Gryffindor common room. Luna set the large heavy book upon the nearest table, and looked around. The common room was empty. " Where is everyone?" Luna asked. Ginny rolled her eyes. " They're in bed, after all it is four am. " "Is it?" Luna asked. " I hadn't realized. Well, it's good no one else is awake, because I would rather show you and not anyone else. They would think this is strange. " She opened the heavy book and flipped through the pages. Ginny noticed the pages had no numbers on them. Luna found the page she was looking for. " It's supposed to give us something that defeats You Know Who. Now we need to skip around the common room twenty times and at every turn cast wildflowers and white lillies into the air!" Luna held out her hand to Ginny. Ginny hesitantly took it. " Accio flowers I hid!" Luna sang. A basket of flowers came zooming in through the open window. Luna caught it and took handfuls out. She handed some to Ginny, and then pulled her around the common room, skipping so fast Ginny nearly fell over. Gradually as they skipped they found a rythme. Mercifully when they reached the twentith time around, Luna stopped so fast Ginny crashed into her. " We can't skip another step!" Luna exclaimed. She ran back to the old book. Ginny collasped onto a chair certain that this time Luna really had found some crackpot spell. But other things they'd tried had worked, so she decided to trust Luna again. " The next step is to make a wreath of white roses, and set them on fire, as an offering," Luna explained soberly. They worked in silence. When the wreath was done, Luna stood up. " You can do this part if you'd like, " Luna offered. " Go on, set them on fire, it's not that hard." Ginny stood. " Incendio!" She said pointing her wand at the roses. They ignited. Luna stared into the flames, and then went back to the old book. " Oh, Ginny!" She called. " I would levitate the flames. " Ginny sighed. " Wingardium Leviosa! " she yelled. Luna came back. " Okay, the next step is to say this. " Oh please help us defeate, name of tyrant, with glorious light, and not out of evil or spite" She recited. " " And your'e also supposed to throw all kinds of good spices into the burning roses. Roses are pure you know, so that is the purest flame, and they burn often. " Ginny was amazed. " Where did you learn that?" Luna blushed. " Oh, just, somewhere, " She said off handly, and Ginny got the feeling she was intruding on something that hurt Luna. " Now, someone has to skip seven times around the room, and recite the incantation." Luna grabbed Ginny's hand and they skipped around the room seven times reciting the incantation. Ron came down the stairs. " What's going on in here?" He yelled. " Oy!" He said as he saw Ginny and Luna. " What's she doing in here?" Ginny yelled after they were done skipping. " It's supposed to give us something that will defeat You know Who. " Ron looked puzzled. Hermione came down. " Wow, you really think that' musty old book is going to defeat You Know Who?" She said with a little laugh. " Ha!" She walked away and sat in a chair. Ginny gestured to Hermione. " What's wrong with her?" She asked. Ron shrugged. Suddenly a bright light flooded the room, and walking on a beam of light was a great and powerful, " PUPPY?" Ginny gasped. Luna looked amazed. " OH! Well, I didn't really expect that,"

" It has three heads!' Hermione shrieked. Ginny and Luna looked at each other. " Um, what are we going to do with a three headed puppy?" Ginny demanded. Luna frowned. " I haven't the slightest idea. " Hermione grinned. " i have one. Meet me in that empty class room on the seventh floor, and bring Fluffy," She said." Fluffy?" Ginny asked. Hermione shrugged. " I can't call it Cerberus," She went back upstairs. Ginny and Luna decided to go to bed, in their common rooms. What happened to Fluffy you might ask. Well, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione used Hermione's time turner and went to the hogshead and sold Fluffy to Hagrid under a hooded cloak.


End file.
